


The Matrix I

by CjPost



Category: The Matrix (Movies)
Genre: Action, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24726628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CjPost/pseuds/CjPost
Summary: For years she was visited by the Oracle in her dreams, Tracer becomes well known in the Dark Web for tracking people down. Now the day finally comes for her to wake up along with Neo. Setting her sights on Morpheus, the Oracle gives her a job she must fulfill in order to make the Prophecy come true. But will her heart get in the way?
Relationships: Morpheus/OC, Neo/Trinity
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything about the matrix, that belongs to the Wachowskis. I only own My OC and the plot changes that I've made for my character. I hope you guys enjoy the story. Also if you liked what you read, please leave a review!

“Yeah?” A man’s voice comes into the phone.  
“Is everything in place?” A woman responds, but she doesn’t get an answer. “I said is everything in place?”  
“You weren’t supposed to relieve me.” the man says.  
“I felt like taking a shift.”  
“You just like to watch him, Trinity.”  
“Shut up Cypher, don’t be ridiculous.”  
“Then let me ask you something. Why is he watching her, if he’s sure this guy is the one?”  
“He has his reasons for everything, we just need to trust him.”  
“You don’t buy it, do you?”  
“It doesn’t matter what I believe,” Trinity pauses, “Is this line secure?”  
Cypher hesitated, “Of course I’m sure, why what’s wrong?”  
“I have to go.” Trinity hangs up.

* * *

Mika opens her eyes to the alarm clock buzzing. _Another dream about them._ She has been having the same dream for about three years now. She dreams about a woman who gives her riddles to solve and shows her images of a decaying city with machines. About six months ago she told her to find a man named Morpheus. A bunch of images pops into her mind, the man is hurt and calling for her, but she can’t reach him. She gets out of bed and begins to dress for work when she notices her computer screen has a message.  
**Hello.**  
She quickly sits down, trying to figure out if her computer got hacked or not. _This is just too weird…_  
**I hear you’ve been looking for me.**  
“No way did I find him?!” Mika says, too shocked to even reply.  
**Knock, knock, Tracer.**

  
A knock comes from her door, making Mika jump from being startled. Opening it up, she sees her best friend Keira holding up a cup of coffee, “Let’s go, sleepyhead.” She walks into the apartment, “Finish getting ready so we can get breakfast.” she sits down in front of the computer waiting for Mika. Mika, on the other hand, was starting to freak out about her computer until she saw her screensaver. Did I imagine it? She walks into the bathroom to finish getting ready. She tucks a piece of her brown hair behind her ear and puts a bobby pin in her hair. She puts on lipgloss and looks at herself in the mirror. She has on a pencil skirt and her white button-up blouse is tucked into it with her black heels to match.  
“Mika lets go!” Keira shouts.  
Mika walks into the room and grabs her bag, “All ready, let's head out.”

* * *

Sitting at a table at one of their favorite cafes, the girls are laughing hysterically. “It’s not funny!” Keira shouts, “I thought he was really into me, how was I supposed to know he was gay?” Keira tries to scold her friend but is laughing too hard to really mean it.  
Mika calms down and takes a sip of her water, suddenly looking serious, “You ever think there is more to life than this?”  
Keira groans, “Not this again!” she sits up more and looks at Mika. “Listen, the mysterious man you keep dreaming about... is just that. A dream guy. I dream about my gym trainer almost every night but that doesn’t mean he’s from an alternate universe.”  
“But I got a message on my computer this morning. I think I found him Keira.”  
Keira crosses her arms, “And may I ask, just who messaged you on your computer this morning?”  
“Morpheus. I think it was Morpheus.”  
Keira reaches over, placing her hand on Mika’s, “If anyone can find him, it’s you,” she whispers and sits up straight again, “But as your friend and someone who cares about you, you’re in need of some fun. So we are going to go out tonight after work.” Keria raises her hand to pay for the check and they gather up their things to head to work.  
Mika nodded, “I’m not letting this go. But yes we will go out tonight and have fun.”  
Keira nods excitedly at Mika accepting their nightly outing, “And get laid.”  
“Hopefully he’s straight this time too!” Mika teased.  
Keria pushed Mika playfully, “You’re never going to let that go are you?”  
“Nope.” Mika shook her head smiling.

* * *

Mika was watching Keira dance with a guy they met at the club, while she takes a break at their table. The club is packed, like every Friday night. Mika felt a little cramped and was getting a headache from the loud noises but she promised Keira a night out after the long week they had. Her mind started to drift off to the dream she had the previous night. The man calling out to her, his face, and his name kept taunting her. Mika had connections on the dark web and was considered the best when it came to finding people. But after six months, she isn't anywhere closer to find this mystery man.  
“Hello, Tracer.” A man approached her.  
Mika looked at him, startled that he referred to her as her alias. He is a few inches taller than her. He was bald, has black sunglasses on, a black shirt and a long black leather coat with matching boots. _Sunglasses indoors, that’s not creepy._ “I’m sorry, you must have me confused with somebody else.” she turns away from him and starts walking away.  
“I hear you’ve been looking for me. You found me.”  
Mika slowly turned around to face him again. Her face, white as a ghost. “No way…”  
“We don’t have a lot of time. I need you to come with me.”  
“I’m with someone, I can’t just leave her.” Mika crossed her arms, “How do I really know you’re Morpheus anyway?”  
"I never gave you my name. Is that alone enough?”  
Mika nods her head. She knew it was Morpheus, from all her dreams that she has about him, but she was mentally processing that she wasn’t crazy. “Just, let me tell Keira that I’m going home.”  
Morpheus nodded, “Make it quick. They are coming for you.”  
Mika rushes over to Keira explaining she was going home. Much to Keira’s protests, she finally relents when Mika tells her she wasn’t feeling good and to text her in the morning. Mika is walking back to the table but doesn’t see Morpheus. She grabs her purse and leaves to go hail a cab. Once outside, a police officer grabs her arm roughly. “Ma'am are you Mika Fields?”  
“Yes, why?” she looks at the officer confused until she sees an Agent get out of the car heading toward them.  
“You need to come to the station with us, we need to ask you a few questions.”  
Mika takes her arm out of his grip, “Listen, I don’t know what you think I’ve done but I really don’t feel well so I’m going to go home. You can call me with any of your questions.” She says quickly, trying to get away from the Agent heading towards her. She turns around and bumps into Morpheus, who starts shooting at the Agent.  
Morpheus grabs her hand, “We need to go.”  
Mika nods her head, “Right behind you!” She shouts as the Agent starts running after them.

Bullets miss them as they run away. The agent almost hits Mika every time she hears a bullet land next to her, making her yelp. They finally make it to the car, Morpheus having Mika get in first and sliding in after her. He tells the driver to go and they speed off. Mika didn’t even realize it was raining until she felt herself shiver. _What a night!_ They drive for a while, nobody saying a word. Mika looks out the window, watching buildings and street lights pass in the window. Raindrops slide down the window as they speed toward their destination.  
She looks at Morpheus, “So where are we going?”  
Morpheus ignores her, instead, he tells the driver to stop the car. Mika notices that they are at her apartment. _What is going on?_  
“You need to make a decision right now.”  
Mika looks at Morpheus as he begins to talk, not understanding what is going on.  
“You can get out and go to your apartment where Agents may or may not already be there. Your other option is to stay in the car and find what you’ve been searching for the past six months.”  
“You’re talking about the Matrix right?”  
Morpheus nods his head.  
“I’m staying.” she says without hesitation.  
“You won’t be able to come back. You’re going to be leaving everything and everyone behind.”Mika narrows her eyes at him, “I said I’m staying,” firmly stating, “I’ve been looking for you for months. I’m not letting you go that easily, especially since I just found you.”  
Not answering her again, Morpheus tells the driver to continue driving to their destination. Mika looks out the window again. As much as she loved Keira, who was like a sister to her, she felt like she didn't belong here. It was a feeling she had since she was a little girl. But if she wasn’t crazy, none of the people are real. She is determined to find out what the Matrix is and why she was dreaming about the woman who tells her riddles every night. Above all, Morpheus. She wanted to know why he is always calling out her name like he is in pain and why she can never save him.  
“Can I ask you something?” she asks Morpheus.  
Morpheus only looks at her.  
“Okay, actually it's three questions. How do you see out of those sunglasses? I mean, come on! It's night time. It’s gotta be hard to see out of those things. Do you know someone with short grey hair that lives with a bunch of kids and smells like cookies and do you have any dreams with me in them?” Mika quickly rushes the last part of the questions hoping he wouldn't be embarrassed. She isn’t sure if she even wants to know the answer.  
“You know the Oracle?” Morpheus asks, surprised.


	2. Chapter Two

Mika looks at Morpheus, her mouth agape, "Is that her name?"

Morpheus smirks, "All will be answered soon." he turns to look ahead.

They suddenly stop in front of a building.

"Am I staying in the car?" she asks.

"No. Let's go." Morpheus says getting out of the car.

Mika follows close behind looking around. They are at the Lafayette Hotel. The three of them walked up the stairway to the thirteenth floor to room 1313. Going into the room, Mika observes the room while their driver goes into a separate room. It was small, with nothing in it but a small round table, and three brown leather chairs with box television. The rain outside hasn't let up. It now begins to thunder and lightning. Morpheus walks over to stare out the window with Mika. He puts a hand on her shoulder hoping to settle her nerves.

"Tracer, relax. We are just waiting for one more."

Mika sighs, "That Agent was there to kill me tonight if you didn't help me. I made sure to stay off their radar. Why now?"

"All will be clear soon."

A woman and a man suddenly walk into the room. The woman has short black hair, a black shirt, and pants with a similar leather coat to the one Morpheus is wearing, but hers is shorter. The man is wearing a black shirt, jacket, and pants. _Does everyone in this group wear black?!_ Morpheus nods at the woman and she leaves the room.

"Welcome, Neo. As you no doubt have guessed, I am Morpheus." He says walking over and sitting down in the leather chair.

"It's an honor to meet you." Neo says starstruck.

Morpheus gestures to Mika who is still standing by the window staring at Neo with her arms crossed, "This is Tracer."

"Actually, it's-" Mika interrupts.

"You're Tracer? It's an honor to meet you too!" Neo says smiling excitedly.

She narrows her eyes at Neo, "How do you know me?"

"You're the reason I started looking for Morpheus but it looks like you found him first." he says turning his attention back to Morpheus.

She walks over standing beside Morpheus' chair "Actually he found me." she says smiling at Morpheus, but then crosses her arms and tilts her head to the side, almost like she is examining Neo, "I never reported I found him."

"Agents infiltrated your apartment right after we left. They are looking for both of you. Now back to the matter at hand." he gestures Mika to sit down, which this time she does. Morpheus sits across from her while Neo is next to her. "I imagine right now you two feel a lot like Alice, tumbling down the rabbit hole. "

Neo huffed, "You could say that."

"Ironically, this is not far from the truth. But I'm getting ahead of myself. Can you two tell me why you're here?"

Mika smirks, "The Matrix."

Neo, at the same time, "You're Morpheus-" he looks at Mika, "wait what?"

"Do you two believe in fate?" Morpheus asks them.

They both reply at the same time again. Mika's answer with yes, and Neo's with no.

Morpheus, intrigued by Mika's answer, "Why do you?"

Mika rubs her hands on her lap, deep in thought. "I believe everything happens for a reason. You can either run from it or accept it."

Morpheus then turns to Neo, "Why don't you believe in fate?"

"I don't like the idea that I'm not in control of my life."

Morpheus smiles, "I know exactly what you mean."

Mika raises an eyebrow at how happy he is while Morpheus puts his hands together in front of him leaning back in the chair. "Let me tell you why you two are here. You both have come because you know something. What you know you can't explain but you feel it."

Mika thinks about what he was saying. She always felt like she never belonged in her world, that there was something else out there for her.

"It's like a splinter in your mind, driving you mad. It is this feeling that brought you two to me. Do you know what I'm talking about?" he asks.

Neo sits up straighter, "The Matrix."

Morpheus looks at Mika, looking at her sitting in her thoughts, "Tracer?"

"Fate." she says quietly.

"The Matrix is everywhere, it is all around us, here even in this room. You can see it when you look out your window or on your television. You can feel it when you go to work or go to church or pay your taxes."

Mika scoffs, "I stopped going to church a long time ago."

Neo looks at her and smirks, "Not religious?"

Mika looks at him, "I only believe in what I can see. If there is a God out there, I have a different name for her."

This piques Neo's interest, "Her?"

Morpheus interrupts them, "Unfortunately, no one can be told what the matrix is. You have to see it for yourself."

Leaning forward, he takes a silver case out of his jacket. He puts something in his hand and sets the case on the table in front of them, and two glasses of water appear at the same time. Morpheus reveals two red pills in his right hand, and two blue pills in his left hand.

"If you two take the red pill, you stay in wonderland and I'll show you how deep the rabbit-hole goes. But if you take the blue pill, your stories are over. You'll both wake up in your bed and you believe whatever you want to believe."

Mika doesn't hesitate and takes one of the red pills and waits for Neo to make a decision.

"This is your last chance, after this, there is no going back." Morpheus warns them one last time.

Mika looks at Morpheus tilting her head to the side, "Does this make you the white rabbit or the Cheshire Cat?"

Morpheus just smirks, "Neo you must decide."

Neo takes the red pill as well and they both swallow them. Morpheus smiles from ear to ear. He gets up from the leather chair, motioning the others to follow him, and walks out the door. Mika is the first one to follow, with a very confused Neo right behind her.

Neo leans forward to Mika whispering, "I think this makes him the white rabbit."

Mika giggles and Morpheus grabs Mika's hand, having her follow right behind him. They end up going to another room, which looks the same as the room next door. Instead of leather chairs and a television, there are two chairs and high-tech equipment with a bunch of monitors in the room, making the already small room look even smaller. The woman who was with Neo earlier was doing something with the wires and another woman with white hair was over in the corner messing with some equipment who was dressed in all white. _Finally someone not in black!_ A new face, a man with a ponytail and glasses dressed in black as well, was in front of the monitors. The driver that was with her and Morpheus is by the doorway where they just walked in from. Everyone looks at Morpheus holding her hand with confused expressions which is odd to Mika but she shrugs it off.

Morpheus walks over to the man in front of the monitors, "Apoc, are we online?"

"Almost." he replies.

The woman who was with Neo earlier walks over to him and guides him to one of the chairs and sits him down, putting an earpiece in his right ear and a patch on his neck. Mika isn't paying attention to what Neo is asking the women, she's too distracted by Morpheus refusing to let go of her hand until the white-haired woman gives him another earpiece and puts a patch on her neck.

"Time is always against us." he whispers to Mika, as he puts the earpiece in her left ear.

"Definitely the white rabbit." she whispers back, earning a smile from him.

Once the earpiece is securely in her ear. He backs away from her and motions for Mika to sit down next to Neo, who is next to a broken mirror.

"The pill you two took is part of a trace program." Morpheus announces, "It's designed to disrupt your input and output carrier signals so we can pinpoint your locations."

Mika becomes confused, "Location for what?"

The driver from earlier in the evening interrupts, "It means that you and Todo over there need to buckle up, cause your Kansas going bye-bye."

"Oh, that's a relief because I was told we were in wonderland." Mika comments, earning snickers from everyone in the room. She looks at Neo, "I thought we were following the white rabbit but it looks like we have to follow the yellow brick road. Make a note of that Todo." Everyone continues to laugh quietly, earning her a glare from the driver.

"Enough! We need to stay focused and get back to work." Morpheus booms.

All the people in the room are busy doing their jobs as Mika and Neo sit and wait patiently. Mika starts to feel pressure in her head and a high pitch ring in her ear making her scrunch her face. Neo is the first to notice, putting a hand on her shoulder getting everyone's attention. He gets occupied by something else, and Mika starts to hold her head when the pressure gets worse, whimpering from the pain. Morpheus is the first to her side when she almost falls out of the chair.

"What's happening?" she asks Morpheus, as he holds her in his arms, soothing her head. The pain is getting worse and the ringing is getting louder as she bites her lip to stop her from screaming. _It feels like my head is being slowly ripped apart...what is going on?_ She hears Neo start to freak out.

"Going into replication!" someone announces.

"Apoc?" Morpheus asks, rubbing Mika's head as she cries in his arms.

"Still nothing." Apoc states.

Mika begins to scream as she feels something wet start to slide down her face. "Morpheus make it stop please!" she begs.

Morpheus manages to get his phone out, "Tank we need the signals soon."

"I got fibrillations! They are going into arrest" A woman panics.

Morpheus squeezes Mika tighter, wiping the blood from her nose and ears, "Shit! Apoc?"

"Lock! I got them!" Apoc yells.

The last thing Mika remembers is Morpheus' voice giving Tank the okay to proceed. She is fighting to stay conscious.

**It's ok to let go Tracer. Just let go.**

Mika stops fighting and everything fades into black. She opens her eyes and is standing in the white abyss. "Holy snickers! This is just like my dreams."

"Hello, Tracer." a woman appears in front of her. She has short dark grey hair, a blue jean jacket, and a long white floral skirt. "I usually don't come to people like this, but I needed to speak with you."

Mika smiles, "I take it you're the Oracle Morpheus mentioned?"

She nods, "Yes. That would be me. Usually, I wait for you to come to see me but I'm here to have you send a message for me, and to help you wake up."

"Wake up from what?" she asks, crossing her arms.

The oracle waves her hand and they are suddenly standing on an invisible platform in front of a tower with orange pods. Everywhere Mika looked, millions of towers could be seen, all with the same pods on them. She saw bolts of electricity shoot up to the top of the towers, supplying energy to keep the pods functioning. The pod in front of them, however, Mika notices something inside starts to spasm. She walks a little closer and saw a bald version of herself, hooked up to a whole bunch of wires going into her skin in the orange water. "Holy snickers!" she shouts.

The Oracle laughs, "This is your new body."

Mika continues to watch her body spasm more as if struggling to breathe. She notices another pod, a few over from where she is, break and a body looks over the edge. "Holy Christmas is that Neo!?" she asks, turning to the Oracle.

"Yes. You both are awakening at the same time. But I am here to help you." She states.

The water begins to drain from her pod and they both watch as the wires in her skin snap off from her body as she is ejected into the tube,

"Where am I going?"

"Morpheus is about to come to retrieve you so they can rebuild you."

Mika's body lands in a body of water. As a ship comes and picks her up with a giant claw, followed by Neo.

Mika turns to the Oracle, confusion written all over her face, "Rebuilt?"

The Oracle waves her hand again leading them to look in the medical room. A very naked Neo and a very naked Mika are on the two tables being worked on, Morpheus watching the two of them.

"This is the first time your eyes are opening and your muscles are moving. They need to check every single inch of you. Think of it like this, you are a newborn getting her first check-up from the doctor."

They both watch as a man puts acupuncture needles all over her skin, making Mika wince.

"Not a fan of needles?" The Oracle asks giggling.

"Not really, no." Mika says shyly. "I dreamed of you for years. You told me about the Matrix. You told me about a war going on and you brought me to Morpheus. Why?"

The Oracle smiles again, "I let you see images of your future. That can be our little secret though Tracer. I only gave you the extra push you needed so that Morpheus could find you to wake you up."

"Someone's impatient."

"Well, when you live to be my age and see what I see, you'd be impatient too."

They both laugh. Morpheus is seen standing over Neo, talking to him, and walks over to where Mika is, very gently resting his hand on her head.

"He finds you intriguing." the Oracle states.

Mika shakes her head, "He only wants to know how I know you."

"Trust me, dear, he likes you."

"What was this message I was supposed to tell him?" Mika asks, changing the subject.

"Well, it's more of a message for you more so than him." She grabs Mika's hand to make sure she's listening, "When you wake up, Morpheus will come to you. Neo will have already been awake for a few hours. However, you took a little more time to rebuild than he did."

"Is there something wrong with me?"

"Oh no. Not at all. You're in perfect shape, honey. I'm simply asking you, to help Neo adjust to being awake. Morpheus is tough and sometimes forgets what it's like to first wake up from the Matrix. I'm giving you the task to just make sure Neo comes to terms with this on his own."

Mika stares at the Oracle, "What are you not telling me?"

"I swear sometimes you are too smart." The oracle sighs, "Morpheus is going to need your help. I've been looking out for Morpheus since he first woke up. He believes in the prophecy so much, his whole life was consumed by finding Neo. I'm now giving you the task of looking out for him."

"Look out for him how? Is this related to the dreams I have about him?" Mika finally asks. She's been dying to know the answer to this question since Morpheus found her.

"In a way yes. You're both going to save each other. You more so than him. Especially when all hell breaks loose."

"What do you mean? What's going to happen?"

"Discussion for another time. I think I said everything I had to tell you." she says. The Oracle waves her hand and they are now in a room with a sleeping Mika. The needles are removed from her body, but she has an IV in her left arm.

"Oh, one more thing dear," The Oracle states turning back around, "When you wake up, Mika no longer exists."

Mika thinks for a moment, "So, what, I'm Tracer now?"

The oracle nods, "I gave you that name for a reason, dear." she says smiling,

Mika smiles shyly, "Now that you mention it, that actually makes sense."

"When you open your eyes again, you'll be awake. I see good things coming from you honey. Tell me some stories next time I see you okay?"

Mika smiles, "Yes Ma'am." She quickly hugs the Oracle, "I'll make you proud."

The Oracle hugs her back and everything slowly begins to fade into darkness.


	3. Chapter Three

Tracer opens her eyes for the very first time. She blinks a few times, the bright lights making her blurry. She looks around and sees she's in a metal room where a metal door is connected on the wall in front of her. She looks down at her arm and sees the IV she noticed earlier with the Oracle and the metal plugs all over her arms. Tracer tries to sit up but winces and falls back on her pillow. _Holy snickers, she wasn't kidding about moving around for the first time. A knock comes from her door, startling her._

"Come in." she said weakly.

A young man comes in with a wet towel, looking at Tracer like she has five heads. "Holy shit! You're awake!" he yells and runs out the door.

_Okay, that was weird…_ She takes the time to examine her room more. It's a very small room. A nightstand is there with a few clothes on top and the bed she's lying on. No room for anything else. Tracer tries to sit up, but yet again fails. A few seconds later Morpheus comes in with a towel and stands in the doorway.

Tracer smiles weakly at him, "Little help please?"

Morpheus quickly rushes over to her side, helping her sit up. She moves her legs over the bed so she is sitting next to him. "I feel like I slept a thousand years." she says stretching.

"You practically did," he says amused, "let me take your IV out."

Tracer lifts her arm for him so it's easier to take the needle out. She looks away wincing when she sees him reaching for it. Only a hiss leaves her mouth as she feels him pull the needle out of her arm. She reaches up behind her head and discovers another metal plug. _How many of these do I have?!_

"That's the place where you hook up to the Matrix." he informs her.

She also notices for the first time, her hair is extremely short. She moves the hair out of her eyes and freezes when Morpheus smoothes out her bed head, making her blush.

"I hope the clothes fit you ok, We only have two sizes, men and women." he informs her.

Tracer shakes her head, "No it fits good actually, I don't mind my clothes being a little big."

Deciding it's time to stand up, she almost falls, failing to keep her balance when Morpheus grabs her arm steadying her. She doesn't mind being close to him and holding on to her, "Clever Oracle." she mutters.

"You saw the Oracle?" Morpheus asks.

"Yes, but I'll tell you later."

Morpheus announces it's time to show her around the ship. The floor they were on was where everyone sleeps. He leads her toward the other end of the ship. Tracer realizes the whole ship was made out of metal.

"This is my ship, the Nebuchadnezzar."

"That's a mouthful." Tracer says, smiling, getting a laugh out of him.

"It's a hovercraft. Small like a submarine. It's cramped and cold. But it's home."

They approached a ladder at the end of the hall. Morpheus lets Tracer go first in case she falls or loses her balance. After they both climb up, Morpheus grabs her hand, continuing to lead her around.

"This is the main deck. You know most of my crew."

The woman that was with Neo when she first met him was the first person she saw.

"This is Trinity."

Trinity smiles and nods at her, Tracer waves.

"The ones you don't know are Apoc, Switch, and Cypher. You met the Mouse when you first woke up." he announces.

Mika looks at the familiar faces. Apoc was the man she saw in front of all the monitors in that Lafayette Hotel. He has his long black hair tied back and looks physically fit wearing a grey long-sleeve shirt and blue pants. Switch was the white-haired woman that gave Morpheus her earpiece. She has on the same grey long sleeve shirt but with a blue jacket and blue pants. Cypher was the driver that was with her and Morpheus. He is bald, has a mustache and small goatee. He was in good shape and has on a grey long sleeve shirt with a red beater with holes in it. For some reason, she had an iffy feeling about him. _Everyone with the matching clothes again! I need to give these people fashion tips._ Mouse was the young man that knocked on her door. _He looks like the youngest one here._ He wore a blue hat on top of his head making him stand out from the others. He is maybe an inch taller than her.

Tracer looks around the room and sees more monitors and wires that Trinity seems to be working on. She realizes Morpheus is holding her hand again after he introduces who everyone is, or so she thought.

"Those two guys over there," He points to two big buff men by the monitors on the left side. "Are Tank and his big brother Dozer."

Tank has short black hair and looked like he was in very good shape. Tracer establishes he is good eye candy. He is also smiling like a cute goon. Tank is wearing the same long sleeve shirt and pants. Dozer, on the other hand, was just about as buff as Morpheus was. However, Dozer had a blue shirt tied around his head, a grey beater. and finger-less gloves on his hands. She recognizes him as the one who helped rebuild her.  
"Of course, you know Neo, but he's currently sleeping." Morpheus stated.

Tracer immediately turns to Morpheus "He woke up before me though, is he ok?"

Trinity spoke up softly, "He had a rough first time in the Matrix."

Tracer started bouncing excitedly, bringing Morpheus' hand with her, "Does that mean it's my turn to go in?"

"Yes. Whenever you are ready." he states.

"Holy snickers! Yes! I'm so ready. I just need to do one thing." She turns to everyone and waves shyly, "My name is Tracer. It's super nice to meet you all here in Wonderland or Oz or whatever you call it here." she has everyone laughing, including the all so serious Morpheus. She then turns her attention to Dozer with daggers in her eyes. Dozer's smile quickly leaves his face. "Dozer, I just want to thank you for helping rebuild me. But I just have to warn you. If you ever stick those needles in me again, I'm going to punch you in the face and stick you with said needles myself." Everyone starts laughing at Dozer, who looks petrified.

"How do you know Dozer worked on you?" Tank asks.

"I have connections." She says, winking. "Now let's plug me in! Trinity, can you help me?"

Trinity nods while Tracer scampers off to one of the seats and sits down. She winces when the needle goes into her head, making Morpheus give her hand a reassuring squeeze.

When she opens her eyes, she is back in the white abyss. "Well, this looks familiar." She notices she had on her short black and red dress from her night out. Her brown hair is down to her shoulders, and she has on her black heels.

"You've seen this before?" Morpheus suddenly asks.

Mika is startled, looking behind her to see Morpheus. He has on his usual black round glasses, but this time he has a maroon colored suit jacket with a tie and dark dress pants with black shoes.

"Holy snickers Morph! Don't sneak up on me like that!" She composes herself and turns to look at Morpheus. "This is where I was every time the Oracle came into my dreams and she was with me when I was waking up. That's how I knew you and Dozer were with Neo and I in the medical bay."

Morpheus looks deep in thought, "I see." He moves to stand in front of her, "This is the construct. It's our loading program. We can load anything from clothes, to weapons, to training simulations. Anything we need."

"So we're currently in the Matrix right now?"

Morpheus nods.

"This is so awesome!" She says bouncing excitedly, "I do have a message for you though."

Morpheus raises an eyebrow, "And what would that be?"

"I know why Neo freaked out. He doesn't believe any of this is real Morpheus. He's still holding on to his beliefs from his old life, and he thinks this is a dream he'll just wake up from. Now, me? I know better." Tracer spots the leather chairs and sits in one of them, "I'm supposed to help Neo adjust to this. You, forcing him to accept all this is going to result in him being hostile to everyone. Let me help him."

"This is what the Oracle told you?"

"Among other things," she rubs her hands on her lap nervously, "She honestly didn't tell me much, you know how she likes her riddles."

Morpheus smiles at her, "Yes, in fact, I do."

"She did tell me something else though. I started waking up years ago. She said my dreams were her reaching out to me in a sense to give me the extra push I needed. Then about six months ago when I was ready to wake up, I was dreaming about you. Then you found me and well," she raises her hands up, gesturing to everything around them, "the rest is history." she crosses her arms over her chest becoming more serious, "I know you think Neo is 'The One', but you need to let him figure that out on his own, okay?"

Morpheus looks deep in thought from everything Tracer said. He is quiet for a few seconds before he nods to agree with her terms, "You're quite interesting."

Tracer smiles at him, "I try. So history lesson time? As I said, the Oracle didn't tell me much."

Morpheus clears his throat, "We think the year is 2197, I can't say for certain what year it is because honestly, we don't know." He picks up a remote and the television comes on to reveal her old city. "This is the world you know. The world as it was at the end of the Twentieth Century. It exists now only as part of a neural-interactive simulation that we call the Matrix." He flicks the channel and instead a broken, run-down version of her city takes its place on the screen. "You have been living inside a dream world, Mika-"

"Tracer." she interrupts him, "Mika stopped existing when you woke me up." She looks around and sees the ruined city before her.

"This is the desert of the real." Morpheus states.

"Cool name. Did you just make that up?" she asks trying to get him to smile more, instead, she earned a chuckle.

Morpheus continues, "We only have bits and pieces of information. What we know for certain is that at some point in the early twenty-first century, all of mankind was united in celebration. Through the blinding inebriation of hubris, we marveled at our magnificence as we gave birth to A.I."

Tracer squints, "Artificial intelligence, really?"

"Yes. A singular consciousness that spawned an entire race of machines. I must say I find it almost funny to imagine the world-"

"Slapping itself on the back, toasting to their new development?" she finishes the sentence for him, smirking.

Morpheus smiles, "Indeed. However, we don't know who struck first. Us or them. But we do know it was us that torched the sky."

Tracer starts putting the pieces together as Morpheus speaks about their history. Humans were dependent on machines since they were first created. Then the machines took over, evolving to the point that humans were grown instead of born.

Tracer stands abruptly, "That's what those towers were! All those pods hold a human being?"

Morpheus nods, "Those pods also represent who has yet to be awakened. He stands up pacing the floor, "For the longest time, I wouldn't believe it. But then I saw the fields with my own eyes, watched them liquefy the dead so they could be fed. I came to realize the obviousness of the truth." he turns off the television looking directly at Tracer, "What is the Matrix? Control. The Matrix is a computer-generated dreamworld built to keep us under control in order to change a human being into this." he holds up a coppertop battery.

Tracer tries to break the tension, "I'm never going to look at another battery the same way again."

Tracer feels the needle leave her head, wincing in pain, "God I really hate needles." She sees Neo staring at her until Trinity walks over to talk to him. Switch comes from behind her telling her she did a good job handling being plugged.

"In comparison to Neo having a freak-out?" she giggles, "I passed with flying colors. The difference between Neo and I, I already knew when I was asleep that none of it was real. So I faked it to believe the dream and managed to stay off the Agent's radar."

"God, you are such a badass!" Switch smiles. "Agents scare the shit out of me, I never ran into them when I woke up thankfully. But I've been a big fan of yours. You helped us find other people who needed help to wake up. How fast you traced everyone." she whispers to Tracer, "you're probably better than Morpheus sometimes."

"I'll take that as a compliment!" she beams at Switch, "Tracer became my name for a reason."

Switch smiles, "You know, That actually makes a lot of sense."

Neo interrupts the girls talking, "Can I borrow her for a minute?" He asks Switch.

Tank is the one to answer, "Make it quick Neo! I have to go through some stuff with her."

Tracer salutes Tank, "Yes sir!" she says bouncing out of her chair following Neo.

Neo leads her to his room, which is three doors down from hers. He walks in while Tracer crosses her arms leaning on the doorframe, his room is the same as hers, except Neo has a chair in the corner of his room by his bed.

"What's up Neo?" She asks.

"I'm freaking out! How am I supposed to believe any of this?" Neo says frantically pacing his room.

"Neo, what Morpheus said makes sense. Those Agents were going to kill you, you do realize that don't you? If Morpheus didn't come for you that night, you would be DEAD right now."

Neo scoffs, "Easy for you to say, they weren't after you!" he shouts.

Tracer narrows her eyes at him, "Actually, I had one shoot me when Morpheus came to me. He just got to me first thankfully."

Neo sighs and sits on his bed, looking distraught, "I can't go back can I?"

Tracer sighs and uncrosses her arms, sitting next to Neo, "Nope. But I mean, come on Neo, even if you could, would you even want to?"

Neo sighs again, but before he can answer, Morpheus knocks on the door. The pair look at him as he walks in front of them to lean against the wall with his hands behind his back. Morpheus looks at Tracer for a few seconds before he turns his attention to Neo.

"I feel that I owe you an apology. There is a rule that we do not free a mind once it reaches a certain age. It is dangerous. They have trouble letting go. Their mind turns against them. I've seen it happen. I'm sorry. I broke the rule because I had too."

Neo looks at Morpheus, nodding his head accepting his apology. "Why isn't Tracer having a hard time?"

"Maybe it's because I was partially awake? I mean, the dreams started when I was sixteen but I always knew nothing was real even before that." Tracer says.

"I honestly do not know," Morpheus says. "when the Matrix was first built there was a man born inside that had the ability to change what he wanted, to remake the Matrix as he saw fit. It was this man that freed the first of us and taught us the truth; as long as the Matrix exists, the human race will never be free. When he died, the Oracle prophesied his return and envisioned that his coming would hail the destruction of the Matrix, an end to the war and freedom to our people. That is why there are those of us that have spent our entire lives searching the Matrix, looking for him. I did what I did because-"

Tracer interrupts him, "I think that's enough history for one day. Neo looks like he's about to explode." she gives Morpheus a warning look.

"Get some rest. You are going to need it." Morpheus says before leaving the room.

"For what?" Neo asks Tracer.

She smiles at him, "For me to kick your ass in training tomorrow so get some sleep."


End file.
